The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future - The Deluge War
by Egg Emperor
Summary: It's been 1500 years since the Hero slew the Dark Lord Ganondorf. 2000 since the Dark Emperor Ganon was sealed in the void of the Dark world. With both incarnations of the Demon King gone, Hyrule has prospered, a modern land of Magic and Science. But now Evil is once again stirring. A timid teen named Link must find his courage and stop it or Hyrule will be devoured by Darkness.


**It's been 1500 years since the Hero slew the Dark Lord Ganondorf. 2000 since the Dark Emperor Ganon was sealed in the void of the Dark world. With both incarnations of the Demon King gone, Hyrule has prospered, a modern land of Magic and Science. But now Evil is once again stirring. A timid teen named Link must find his courage and stop it or Hyrule will be devoured by Darkness.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Future – The Deluge War**

**A Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction **

By Egg Emperor

**Chapter 1: The Cowardly Wolf**

* * *

**Ok People I promised a new story using the ideas from my canned one and here it is. Tell me what you think. I felt so guilty that I wrote this right away.**

**Tuesday, Ardratus* 34****th**** 567 MHE** 8:23 AM**

**(5568 Years after the fall the Mythical Holy City of Helicon ruled by the Goddess Hylia)**

**(4421 Years after the final defeat of the Demon King Demise, the Start of the Second Hylian Era and Second Golden Age)**

**(3893 Years after the Great War for the Triforce and the End of the Second Golden Age)**

**(3593 Years after the Start of Age of Peace)**

**(2012 Years after the Hylian Civil War)**

**(2002 Years after the Defeat of the Evil King Ganon)**

**(1496 Years after the Death of the Dark Lord Ganondorf the mortal incarnation of the Evil King during the Twilight war)**

**Since this time Hyrule has enjoyed enduring peace and prosperity, leading to the modern Hylian era of today, which some herald as the Third Golden Age.**

**To study for Tuesdays Test of Major Hyrulian events…**

The above was written in bold pen on a piece of paper that was currently covering the face of snoozing young man. His body was haphazardly placed in a tangle of his bed sheets one leg dangling off his mattress and past the old wooden bed frame. The room itself was in disarray, a mid-sized rug covered the bare wood but was practically invisible beneath the sea of clutter that flooded the floor. Clothes and books, and papers of all assortments, so much of it that to make it on probably needed to fell a Deku Tree.

It was as though a hurricane (or a skilled practitioner of Farore's Wind) had decided to unleash its wrath upon the room. Regardless perhaps and more likely was that the room had been upended in a frantic search for something, most likely by its dozing occupant, one Link Misneach, first child and only son of the Captain of the Royal guard.

This room was in fact part of the Men's Knight Dorm of the Hyrulian Royal Academy, which the young man attended.

**LPOV:**

_I was running… running hard, harder and faster than I thought I could possibly go… why was I running? I don't know… fear … I was afraid, terrified more like… Of what I again don't know, but whatever it is I'm running from it like my life depends on it. Considering how fast I'm going it probably does. Where am I…? Hyrule field? How did I get outside the city? What… what's wrong with the grass, it's brown… dead, the trees are as well. The ground it's cracked and dusty… I'm still running. The sky its pitch black, covered in storm clouds… Lightning is all that illuminates my footsteps as I fell my legs growing weak. Just one more hill and there will be the Royal city… How did I know that? Regardless I crest the hill and … those clouds they are not just water… smoke… ash. It's burning the whole city, the skyscrapers of stone and towers of steel and glass, built with magic and technology. The flames are everywhere. A thunderous roar splits the sky and the fires of the city are answered by one in the mountains… Death mountain… it's … awake. A plume of death races to the sky as the mountain comes to life. During all of this I hadn't realized it but… I had stopped… Stopped running. Another tremendous roar sounded… but this was not the volcano… it was … organic… living… and yet more terrifying then than anything the mountain could produce. Behind me … I felt it a presence… that prick on the back of your neck… every nerve in my body screamed not to turn… to just RUN! I turned around… in the darkness I couldn't see it well but it was huge and monstrous. A flash of lightning illuminated the … thing… monster… no demon that is the only way to describe it. In the brief light of the storm, my heart ran cold and I froze, fear turning me to stone. The thing lifted a weapon in its claw and made to strike… the dark instrument with three points crashed down … I was going to…_

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"AHHHHGH!" **THUMP!**

"Ow… my head!" 'What the Naryu was that!?'

Great I wake up screaming my head off, then fall out of bed and hit my head on the floor. It wouldn't be so bad but this is starting to become a common occurrence, though.

"Link you moblin brained moron! It's nearly 8:30, Vaati's test starts in 7 minutes!"

O' great … Mido, I've already got a sore head... I really don't need a pain in the ass in the morning too.

" Link get out her you lazy …" Mido's rant was cut off by me placing my pillow back over my head, though from the little bits I caught I fairly certain he said something in Gerudo that doesn't even have an equivalent in Hylian.

Though to be fair when you come from a tribe of female thieves who kidnap random men to procreate and dress clothes like that, your language by necessity needs to allow you to be **very creative**.

… "Shit!"

' Vaati's history test… I never did find the study sheet I made!'

"Come on Link we have to go if we are going to make it to the class on time, get your ass moving now!" Mido intoned the young red head, was at this point running out of his usual short amount of patience.

'Damn… I'm not going to pass this thing… I couldn't study for it last night'

I pick myself off the floor and toss on a T-shirt and pants in record short time.

'I'm getting way to good at last minute dressing' I think to myself.

Looking in the mirror I cannot help but frown as I toss on my clothes.

I'm 17 and a 2nd year in Upper Divison of the Royal Knight Academy, where they train the knights that either go on to soliders of the Royal Army, officers of the peace division or in special/ rare cases officers of the Royal Guard. Like my father, Captain Eagus Misneach, the head of the Royal Guard.

But I'm nothing like my father… or any of the other students for that matter, I'm only 5'7" even Mido who was so short in the basic school that we called him Kokiri, now towers over me at 6'0" even. Further I'm as thin as a tooth pick. In spite of everything I try, my body refuses to build muscle.

'Some of the girls think it makes me cute… but cute as what? A man whom they might court… or an adorable little child?'

In fact my strength is so low that I can't wield a regular issue sword, I tire too quickly. My sword is made of a special light alloy that my father had to have custom made…

'I don't think I've ever seen dad so disappointed, and to make it worse it isn't even something I can change, I try and try but my body refuses to grow… but even if it did it wouldn't really matter'

My self-confidence is lower than the Goron mines, and to top it off I'm as timid as a rabbit … in other words…

"A coward"

'And the knights of Hyrule have no need for a cowardly knight'

"Hahh" ' I guess this is it another test that I'll fail.'

I grab my bag and open the door, Mido apparently curious as to my general state of being peers in.

"What the in Din's name happened to you room?" The red head asked.

"You know if you keep saying things like you're liable to burst into flames…"

"Ha Ha very funny… so what happened?"

"I lost the notes for Vaati's test and tore my room apart looking for them, never did find them…" I reply despondently… honestly I feel as though I've reached an all-time low.

"Man that's…. well bad! Well nothing we can do about it now", the larger boy continues

I look up at my so-called friend, glaring, just daring him to feel sorry for me. Unfortunately he likely does… but will never show it. Mido was small as a kid so he needed a big attitude to survive school. 'At least that's what he thought in his own mind.'

'The problem is Mido grew… huge in fact, he's one of strongest students in the Knight academy. But his blunt attitude never changed, the only difference was he had the power to back it up.'

" So Link… did you forget to set you alarm again?"

" Yeah… sorry he he" I rub the back of my head nervously.

'The truth is I hate those things or anything like them. Magic and Science are great, awesome even but when you put them together, the results are mixed … at best. For instance my alarm clock, combines electricity and chronological magic, so it's exact no matter where you are, it can tell you just about anything time related. It will also explode if you hit the snooze button too hard. And personally considering my love of sleeping in, missing a class or two is better than missing a finger or five.'

' In fact the only reason that we even have a **Knight's **academy and use swords in this day in age is that those insane engineers and mages still can't figure out how to create a magic barrier penetrating bullet and a gun that will fire it without blowing up every other shot. Yeah that the general pattern here Magic plus most things Sciency equals boom. And since nearly everything from the city walls to doors and clothing has general protection spells on them guns are useless.'

"Well that and as uncle Daltus puts it "Guns are the uncivilized weapons of assassins, impersonal, cold and lacking any dignity or honor.""

"What did you say?" Mido asked me.

"O, sorry I was just thinking how magical technology tends to be more volatile than Doc. Barnes bestselling product. That and why the world isn't dominated with small arms."

"I still can't believe you call him … well … you know?" The taller freckled boy hinted.

"Uncle Daltus?" I reply. Mido cringes a little at my words and I can't help but smile a bit. At least in this one way I have something special about me.

" I've never called him anything different, he's always been my "Uncle" … I mean I think it took me till I was 8 or so to realize that he was any different from any other person out there."

Mido's eyes widened in surprise, whether it was because of my nonchalant relationship with royalty or my apparent denseness at that age I wasn't sure.

I decided to continue

"And it really can't be helped, my Dad and the King have been best friends since they were 4 or 5. My grandfather Gias, was assigned by King Gustav to be then Prince Daltus's body guard, and he often brought my Dad along with him since my grandmother had died. Apparently within a month the two were inseparable."

"Like you and a certain Princess" Mido responds a smirk on his face.

I know I flush red and I can feel my heart beat jump, but as quickly as it came the feelings went, brushed aside by recent memories.

"It's… It's not like that… Mido… or if it ever was… it's not like that anymore."

'It's true Zelda and I were friends and perhaps more, when we were younger you wouldn't find one of us without the other close by, but recently Zelda and I have grown apart, she is the princess of Hyrule and I'm … a pathetic excuse for a knight, a Farore, even if I was the best Knight in the land I couldn't be with her… Yeah I'll admit it now, after denying it for so long. I love her, Goddesses above I do… but there's no possible way so I just keep that locked away and too myself. Zelda she's learning how to rule this land one day and I'm just surviving. I hardly even see her and we go to the same Academy.'

'Yeah the Royal Hyrulian Academy, where Knights and Mages are trained, where scholars learn, where the rich and noble go to learn the art of politics and how to rule.'

' That is one thing about this academy I never…'

" Hey Mido, why don't you ditch the charity case and come with us!?" Mido and I turn to see a few of my least favorite people in the world.

Groose ,his minions and Pipit.

Now Pipit I actually learned to hate. The guy is 18 a year our senior and is as arrogant and self-righteous as you can possibly get. He thinks himself the great hero of the land and his every move represents a great sacrifice on his part. Pipit however is subtle you wouldn't know he was an ass until you got to know him…

Groose on the other hand I hated with a passion the first time I met him. I have no idea why, it was just almost like instincet, something inate in my blood that despised him. Not that that was really wrong. Groose is everything Pipit is, but he's also a narcissicist and is completely overt about being the biggest basterd you could possibly meet. In other words I hate them both but I hate Groose more. His stooges are more just an extension of him so I don't really bother.

'…Liked'

'Unfortunately I am neither rich nor noble, I'm only here because of my Dad's position and perhaps even more so that I can call the King my uncle.'

Pipit, Groose and his two lackeys sat to the right of us, sitting at a table in the courtyard, looking over what appeared to be an answer book. My guess is that it was the answers to Vaati's History test.  
Honestly I was almost happy to see that, because I knew for that should they be caught, not even the Three could help them.

"You four are really pushing it, stealing Vaati's answer book, you're all dead if he catches you" Mido yelled back. Making me smile in the process.

Yeah Mido can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but he never lets people trample over me, which is why I keep him around, well that and he's pretty much my only friend.

As for our professor…

Vaati, is well… a grouchy decrepit old Minish with a white beard and hair an unhealthy love of the color purple. He also happens to be the second greatest darkness that has ever befallen Hyrule, next only to the Dark Lord. The old codger may be reformed but if the old coot catches them, they'll be on a whirlwind trip to some place really unpleasant.

" You know Mid, you used to be pretty cool, I mean come on your descended from Hylians and Kokiri nobles, your family is charged protecting the forests. Then you started hanging out with this titleless nobody and became a real drain." Goose almost lectured

"Besides Old Eyeball won't even know the key is gone and even if he did he'd never catch us." Pipit bragged

One odd ability of mine is the ability to sense danger and dark presences from a mile away. And right now, the feeling of doom and cold chill is telling me that Pipit just dug his own grave and that of his friends.

"Fu Fu Fu…and just what do we have here… Misters, Altoin, Decron, Galin ,and Corsiti?" Said a cold voice from the shadows the pillars bordering the court yard.

At this point Groose was pale as a sheet and Pipit looked like he was going to be sick.

From the darkness with a cool breeze appeared an old man with snow white hair, a long flowing beard and red-eyes. He wore an ensemble made of a purple and black robe and matching tabard, decorated with stylized motifs of eyes. In his left hand he carried a dark wood staff that had the effigy of a raven topping it.

"This is very concerning boys… you know our school holds integrity as one of its virtues." The aged sorcerer intoned, his voice like frozen steel.

"Misters Deku, and Misneach."

Both Mido and I turned to face our teacher.

"Sir?" I reply currently terrified out of my mind that we've been lumped in with the four dead men.

'Please would I really cheat? Come on I still have honor not much but I have it!' I think in my head

"Run along, and get to class, you will find you tests on you desks, the exam will start soon you don't want to be late." The old Picori said with a much warmer tone than I thought possible, in fact the man was smiling.

'This was one suggestion that I'm going to take to heart.' Both Mido take it in stride and depart as fast as we can without running.

With one look towards him I nod my head, and he, his at the same time. It seems that we are both in agreement that an irate Vaati Gufū was not something that should be witnessed by man.

**VPOV:**

As the aged Sorcerer of Winds, began to think on how best to punish his delinquent students. His thoughts wandered back to Links thoughts before he left.

'Poor Boy, he thought I might lump him and Mr. Deku in with these cheating hooligans. As if I could do something like that. Link Misneach cheating or being dishonest? Not in **this** lifeor any **other**.'

'I hope he's prepared though, I can feel it in my old bones, like an old friend… Evil, darkness is rising the peace that we've had for so long is about to be shattered… and by **him** no less. He's going to need to grow up fast and find his lost courage… otherwise the world will be lost.' Ha my thoughts have become rather dour as of late.

'O' nonsense what am I thinking, the boy has soundly defeated me thrice and I certainly didn't make it easy on him… no he will find his way… he always does.'

'That's enough of that now back to the matter at hand'

"Now gentlemen it's time for you punishment…" Ah now does this take me back... 'I can feel myself smiling'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok… People I felt so guilty and bad about discontinuing my other Zelda story and Breaking my promise to you that I decided that instead of studying for my Spanish IV final I would collect my ideas and write you the first chapter of the New Zelda story. A Link to the Future – The Deluge War.**

***now first's things first: I divided the year of Hyrule into Four Seasons named after the Goddesses. Each seasonal "month" has 91 days save for Spring which has 92 (and Autumn which has 92 every 4 years)**

**Spring = Faroren Summer = Dinrada Autumn = Ardratus Winter = Nayruin **

**** MHE is Modern Hylian Era**

**Also it seems that Vaati knows something is going to happen… I wonder what.**

**And Link a coward and scrawny… that's odd ( No this has nothing to do with a Link between Worlds)**

**Vaati does seem to be enjoying metering out punishment, maybe it reminds him of the good ol' days when he would punish his minions for incompetence.**

**Well this is Johannes The Egg Emperor, stay "tuned" for chapter two of **A Link to the Future – The Deluge war: _Field Trip – The Secret of the Lost Woods_


End file.
